Sweet Evil
by Weissangel24
Summary: Once upon a time there was an evil candy of five colors. This candy bore the white 'S' and sought to rule the world...


_Once upon a time, there was an evil candy of five colors._

_This candy bore the white 'S' and sought to rule the world._

_The Candy Master learned of the candy's plans, _

_And ordered them to be separated and contained._

_Until this day, the candy has tried to reunite._

_Each time a bag is opened, they get closer to their goal._

_So eat._

_Eat all you can._

_Eat…_

…_to save humanity…_

**Sweet Evil**

**By**

**Weissangel24**

**04/08/05**

Warning: pg13 for language, OOC

This fic contains the true evils behind certain candies.

If you do not have the constitution to handle extreme stress situations,

Then Please, I implore you, do not read!

You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Or the candy mentioned.

This fic was written as a warning to all those out there who enjoy chewy fruity candy.

I'm not getting rich. I have no money. Don't sue.

Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.

I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap

(Though my title has no point in this story)

A/N This is based on the Tropical Flavors of candy.

oOOOo

"Pink, yellow, green, blue, orange. Pink, yellow, green, blue, orange. Pink-"

"Uh… Fei, What are you doing?" Duo asked as he watched his Chinese friend methodically sort a pile of candy by color at the kitchen table.

"Having a snack." The dark-haired teen absentmindedly replied, carefully moving the groups of candy into even rows. "Damn… too many blues… Not enough yellows…" He popped a few into his mouth, and chewed thoughtfully.

"I didn't know you ate candy, Fei." Duo smiled, sitting next to the other boy. "I thought you were only into that health food shit."

"It doesn't hurt to have a treat once in a while…" Wu Fei replied, taking three oranges and a pink from their piles and popping them into his mouth. "There." The youth nodded in approval. "They're even."

"Kinda anal, aren't cha?" the braided boy raised an eyebrow at the even rows of colors. "Why don't you just eat them?"

"Just eat them?" He blinked, "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"There wouldn't be any balance."

"Balance." Duo echoed incredulously, "Chang, it's frickin' candy! Not one of your ying-yen situations!"

"Ying-Yang." The boy corrected automatically, as he began to eat one of each color. "And everything needs balance, Maxwell."

"BUT it's CANDY!" The braided American exclaimed, "It's meant to be gobbled and indulged!"

"That may be the way you eat, but it's not my way." Wu Fei frowned. "Damn-it…"

"What's the matter?"

"It's an even-odd."

"Even-odd? Fei, that's an oxymoron. It can't happen."

"Yes it can."

"How?"

"I have two of each color and five colors… even-odd…" Wu Fei shook his head, "This isn't good… I can't do this…"

Duo's jaw dropped, "Fei, I have never heard you admit defeat!"

"It's evil… that's what it is…"

"The candy is evil? Why?"

"It's wrong... it's a trap!"

"Fei, you're not making any sense!" Duo frowned, worry creeping into his voice. "It's just candy. Pick them up and eat them."

"I can't. If I do that then they'll be uneven."

"So eat them two at a time."

"They'll still be uneven, the colors won't match."

"So eat two of the same color-"

"THEN THE COLOR won't be represented!" Wu Fei growled in frustration.

Duo fell silent as he studied his friend. "Obsessive compulsive?"

"What?"

"You're obsessing over candy, Fei! That can't be normal."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The boy huffed, as he moved the candy into another pattern.

"Fei, no matter how many times you move it, there will still be ten pieces of candy there." Duo smirked. "Just eat them."

"I can't!" the Chinese boy snapped, "It won't work!"

"What if I-"

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Wu Fei shouted, his katana appearing at the braided boy's throat. "Don't ever touch them." He said in a low and dangerous voice.

Swallowing, nervously, Duo raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry man, I won't touch your candy! I was just trying to help!"

A glimmer of clarity crossed the boy's piercing obsidian eyes before he sighed and lowered his weapon, "Gomen ne, Maxwell."

"You know, I think I'm just going to get an apple and go back to the living room." Duo backed up, "Don't let the candy get the best of you."

"Hn." The obsessed boy dismissed his attention elsewhere.

oOOOo

Duo entered the living room, his eyes wide saucers, his hand absently rubbing at his throat.

"You okay?" Quatre asked, looking up from his book.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine."

"Where's Wu Fei?" the blonde asked, "I thought you were going to tell him about the movie…"

"Fei… Fei is having some issues in the kitchen. I don't recommend you go in there. He can be dangerous." Duo said, shaking his head at his friend's odd behavior.

"He's not eating Skittles again." Hiiro frowned as he looked up from his laptop. "Baka. I told him he was banned from eating those things!" He grumbled as Duo nodded. Picking up his gun, the Japanese youth stalked into the kitchen.

After two gun shots, both Asians emerged from the other room. Hiiro went back to his computer while Wu Fei plopped down onto the couch, his arms crossed over his chest in a sulk.

"Wu Fei?" Quatre began.

"For future notice, Skittles are not allowed in the house." Hiiro stated. "And under no circumstances is Chang to have them." He glared at each of the other pilots in turn, "Is that clear to everyone?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"…"

"Chang?" Hiiro's glare deepened.

"Yeah, yeah." The Chinese boy sulked.

Still wary, of the odd behavior of 05, Duo edged his way over to stand behind Hiiro, "Oi…" He whispered, "How did you get him to leave the kitchen?"

"I told him to eat all ten at once." The other boy replied with a shrug.

"I suggested that to him! Why did he listen to you and not me!"

"You weren't aiming a gun in his face."

oOOOo

To be continued…

A/N Okay… This is really just a pointless fic I came up with.

I openly admit that I am Obsessive Compulsive when it comes to eating Skittles.

And believe me, It is very frustrating!

Evil Candy.


End file.
